DSO Military Division
Summary The Demon Slayer Organization is home to 7 classes. Three of these classes belong to the military division. This is where agents of the organization are assigned to if their abilities and talents are more suited for combat; these individuals go out into the field in teams and slay the demons. They are also tasked with gathering materials for the R&D department; they accomplish this using high-tech armor and weaponry that lets them fight on equal footing with demons they slay. Even with training, even with the armor and weaponry, these agents are not invincible; they are still mortals who can still be injured, hence the existence of the medical ward. The 3 classes under this division are made up of hundreds of agents, grouping up to make dozens of teams; one of these teams in particular leads the group with a speed type captain, a technique type 1st Lieutenant and a power type 2nd Lieutenant. These class leaders usually have a CEL of 6 or more. Classes These groups, or classes as they're called, are generally made up of at least 51 teams; with extra teams and agents elsewhere in reserve. For those fighting for Mobius, they are as follows: King's Knights A class of 45 teams in active duty and is looking for more members to join; they are led by Team Stud, one of the few teams with a CEL above 21. Its captain is a dragon by the name of Drudge, with Knuckles as the 2nd Lt. of this class. Neo Dark Led by Capt. Shadow in Team Shadow, this class consists of 42 teams; agents such as Cabara and Sarah belong to this class as well. Freedom Fighters Once captained by Garus of Team Cyclone, before his run-in with the demon Deception, its home to over 54 teams, agents here include characters like Kalus Dozer, Solace and Serenity. It is currently looking for a captain to officially fill the spot. Teams Team Cabara Consisting of Cabara, Sarah and Bronx, this team is able to handle multiple high level demons with relative ease; ranging from giants to chiefs. Cabara is a martial artist whose fighting style is focused on high speed, strategic combat; Sarah is an expert marksman, overwhelming foes from afar with a barrage of projectiles. Finally, Bronx is also a martial artist but focuses more on raw physical might rather than speed. With a collective CEL of 17, this is a high-mid tier team. Their team blast is Triple Calamity. Team Angel This team is led by Solace the tiger, his teammates are Spirit the Echidna and Serenity the Hedgehog. Together they have a CEL of 10, which registers as a low-mid tier team. Sol has the ability to damage an opponent's soul, Spirit uses spells that exorcise souls from the inhabited bodies, and Serenity uses her powers to purify corrupted souls. While they do know the Triple Calamity technique, they have a team blast of their own called Exorcist Cannon. Team Shadow The team that leads class Neo Dark, it is led by Capt. Shadow the Hedgehog. He is accompanied by Medusa and Rebel, together their CEL is much higher than 21. Unlike most super teams, Shadow's is one of the few with the power to handle demon titans. With a combination of their powers they can use the team blast Chaos Storm. Team Dynamite A team that consists of Helen, Milly-Na and Mystique. They have a combined CEL of 15 as each of them has a level of five; this upper-mid tier team has vanquished many demons, using powers more suited for long range combat. Such as Helen's power to summon and control bombs. Team Stud TBC Team Cyclone Now a member short, it seeks a qualified individual to fill the position; and by extension, become leader of class Freedom Fighters. Team ??? TBC Combat Recruits Without Teams * Sid the Hero * Lance the Rabbit * Jake Trivia (Add fun facts about your characters) Gallery ]] Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Good